


擅长耍赖的赤羽同学

by momoco



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoco/pseuds/momoco





	擅长耍赖的赤羽同学

从前，潮田渚养了一只小田螺。

到晚上的时候它会变成田螺先生。

然后给潮田渚嘿嘿嘿。

后来潮田渚发现了田螺先生的存在，最后愉快地和他生活在一起。

真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

 

不着边的故事落幕，赤羽业阖上书本，笑意盈盈的似乎就是在真心祝福故事中的主人公们幸福生活。

个鬼啊。

潮田渚一点都没有被旁边的愉快情绪所感染。

“业君你下次编故事能打下草稿吗？”虽然潮田渚最想吐槽的还是为什么要用他俩当主人公的原型——但是想想那让人燥得吓人的羞耻度满满的故事情节，潮田渚还是决定不要在故事内容上过多在意。

“……还有为什么明明是童话故事要说得这么糟糕？？！！”

潮田渚还是没能忍住把注意力放在情节上。 

说是情节，不过就是成年人限定内容罢了。

潮田渚总算明白为什么不久之前自家友人蹭到他房间来，一反常态地坚持着要讲睡前故事。

原来，原来呵。

想到这里，潮田渚直想把赤羽业推出自己房间。

他总算看透了，原来这家伙就是想表达一下他那欲求不满的心情。潮田渚已经不想吐槽拿着故事书要进房间时，赤发少年当时脸上摆出的表情有多神圣——现在想来他刚才一定是累过头产生了幻觉。

“渚君难道不觉得这个故事很棒？”

赤羽业用指腹摩挲了两下下颔，一本正经的样子刻意到让人能够轻易发现了其中的好整以暇的意味。不过赤羽业倒真觉得自己灵光一现得很有现实意义。而且想一想，不挺美滋滋的。

友人那副双眼亮亮兴致勃勃的状态让潮田渚一阵毛骨悚然。

本能告诉他可能会有危险。

潮田渚缩了缩，被子一扯就把自己裹得像是蝉蛹，连眼睛甚至是一缕发丝都没泄露出去。

他可没忘刚才那车速极快的情节所描述的，只露一双眼睛有时候更会激起他人的欲望。虽然潮田渚对这种事的真实性持怀疑态度，但既然是从赤羽业口中说出来的——他完全不介意谨慎些，好好估量一下参考价值。

“既然睡前故事也讲完了，业君就回自己房间早些睡吧。我也该睡觉了。”

声音从被子中传出来闷闷的。

“诶——可是要把听的人讲入睡才算是睡前故事。”显然那边不打算轻易罢休。

“这样的话念经效果会更好吧！！” 

“……念经的话就能让渚君睡着吗？”没想到赤羽业沉默两秒，竟是一副认真思考过的口吻。

潮田渚顿时警觉，不安地向远离友人的床沿挪了挪：“……所以让我睡着是想要干嘛……”

“嗯？”那头传来危险人物满是理所当然的语气，“然后开始完成田螺先生的使命哦。”

田螺先生的使命……

潮田渚差点想要一个翻身滚下床。

那不就是先这样再那样然后酱酱酿酿吗？？！！

“业、业君，你……总之你……”潮田渚支支吾吾，半晌没一句完整的话。看样子是被如此露骨的暗示给吓得不轻。

“行了，不逗你了。”

隔着被子有不轻不重的力道拍了拍自己手臂，带着揶揄与安抚。潮田渚能想象出做出这番举动时，那双金灿灿的眼眸中盛满了多少让人眷恋的笑意。

赤羽业总是这样，像是个矛盾体，在让人跳脚的玩笑中展露出一览无遗的温柔。温柔仅仅是对潮田渚的，一览无遗也仅是潮田渚才能察觉的程度。

“晚安。”

头顶传来道别的问候。

直到听不见远去的脚步声好一会儿后，潮田渚才小心翼翼地掀开被子。赤羽业离开时关了灯，房间已经彻底被置入黑暗中，厚重的窗帘挡在窗内，连室外的光都未曾泄入。

环顾一圈确认没有意外状况，潮田渚踩着光脚去把房门锁上。

被友人那无厘头的睡前故事一搅，潮田渚心情轻松了不少，沉入睡眠也是十分迅速的事。

本该是一夜好眠。

潮田渚却不知是着了什么魔，竟然真的梦见了赤羽业口中所谓的田螺先生，和那些脸红心跳的成人限定。

他梦见田螺先生压在他身上一点点亲吻过每一寸皮肤，他觉得田螺先生手指触碰过的地方热得吓人，贴近了对方又有着触电般又凉又烫的感觉，那感觉舒服极了，让身体的每一处每一处都叫嚣着想得到更多。

他梦见田螺先生对他那处昂扬的器官爱不释手，低头亲了亲还一个劲儿地哄骗他双腿再张开些。那里被含着舔舐得让他浑身发麻颤抖，哼哼唧唧就不上当地想要抢回自己双腿的控制权，田螺先生却说多好看啊我就是喜欢才想亲一亲。

那我也……

他开口，看见田螺先生好看的金色瞳孔更是镀上一层光，醉人的星光闪烁着似乎在鼓励他继续说下去。

……想亲亲你的头发。

他很喜欢田螺先生的头发，鲜艳的红几乎夺去了他所有的目光，当田螺先生抓着他的双腿俯身为非作歹时，那几绺垂落脸颊的赤发也一摇一晃地鲜活肆意。见过这抹赤红，其他的颜色再美好，也在他眼中成了一片灰蒙蒙的黯淡阴影。

田螺先生没想到，愣了愣之后笑出了声。

唇角的弧度不断扩大，配合着完美的下颔轮廓更是相得益彰。唇瓣仿佛还抹了一层透亮的水光，他仔细分辨，隐约看见有什么白浊顺着田螺先生的嘴角慢慢滑下。 

好啊。

他得到了回答。

明明是这样回答的，田螺先生却没有给他亲吻喜爱之物的时间，帅气的面孔凑到他眼前，柔软的触感已然附上他的嘴唇，咬着舔着用舌尖按压研磨着，勾着他的舌一同陷入情迷之中，口沫相交，被迫吞咽着对方津液时他尝到了淡淡的腥味。

他才想起田螺先生嘴边的液体是什么。 

那是他刚才泄在他口中的......

他一时失神，田螺先生已经偏过头蹭了蹭他同样滚烫的脸颊，两人口齿分离时牵出的液体在他脸上划出一道水痕，嘴唇挨着皮肤擦过，最终落到耳廓，他感到从自己右耳上翕动的唇中传出的声音都是热的。 

味道怎么样？

穿透耳膜的嗓音极低沉又极暧昧。

他躁得不行，还佯装凶狠地瞪过去让对方闭嘴。殊不知半敛着水光潋滟的眸子只是让平日就没什么威慑力的表情愈发的接近引诱的意味。更何况他的眉梢眼角早就沾染上情欲的气息，嘴唇更是被蹂躏成娇艳欲滴的颜色。

他细长白皙的双腿还缠在对方腰身上，胸前的两抹樱红也不知什么时候悄然挺立。

整一副任君采撷的靡乱模样。

田螺先生失笑。

看来是不好吃了？果然还是喜欢我的？那......想用哪里尝尝看呢？

说着，指节已经探入他的身体，带着软膏凉凉的温度，在他体内翻搅一阵，时而抠弄时而分开两指扩大着里面的空间。指腹沿着内壁一点点地重重按压渐渐深入，让他没来由的一阵心慌，双臂紧紧抱住田螺先生的脖颈像是在抓住什么救命稻草。

流氓。他把脑袋埋在田螺先生的颈窝，小声地骂。

可不是嘛。

田螺先生像是被夸赞了般很是受用地笑，用舌尖轻轻拨弄他胸前。

软膏带来的冰凉感觉慢慢褪去，穴内只有火热的指节不断戳动的触感，随即身体一空，他像一个布娃娃般轻易被抱起，背着身被拥住，身后高大的身体无比契合地将他整个人都纳入怀抱。接着，前一秒还空虚无比的身体被更加炙热的东西填满。

身材娇小的他被扶着腰肢不断提起落下，狠狠撞入后穴的炙热撞得他口中只剩一片破碎不堪的呻吟。

不断顶弄到底让他有种几乎被捅穿的错觉，他害怕地想要伸手抱住什么，却因为背对着对方的缘故双手无从安放。只能不起多大作用地抓住田螺先生的双手，倒在身后人的肩上大口地呼吸。

身下进出的动作没停，每一次都是十足的有力深入，他断断续续地抽气，浑身绷紧了，连脚尖都蜷在一起。他偏过脑袋仰高了头想要亲亲田螺先生，扭头却见的是赤发下一双浮现猩红的瞳孔，和被欲望支配得痛苦却又欢愉的神色。

虽然依然很帅气就是了......但是他觉得多看上一眼都很是羞耻。

于是他转回来微微低下了脑袋。

糟糕......

他一张脸红得滴血，逃避似的只好闭上双眼。

低头就是他自己那还挺翘的性器，在身后人的顶撞中颤颤巍巍地泌出一些些水渍。

这视线还真是......放哪都不对。 

他敢说他这辈子都没做过这么羞耻的梦。

第二天早晨清醒过来的潮田渚看着床单，脸色一阵红一阵白，悲愤到只觉得几乎要产生撞墙的念头了。

他究竟是受了赤羽业的什么乱七八糟的影响？？！！！

可怕。

太可怕了。 

最可怕的是他现在想起来都觉得还蛮享受的？

潮田渚暗暗下决心这段时间要离自家友人远一点。

但是转念一想又觉得哪里不太对，那梦似乎过于逼真了。

他看了看自己身上整齐穿着的睡衣，又不放心地拉开衣领向里面瞅了瞅。很好，自己身体上并未有什么痕迹。

......不等等哪里好了？？？

这完完全全说明了就是他自己的思想很糟糕啊！

潮田渚捂着脸坐在地上，恰好门外传来友人关怀的声音，似乎是因为他难得睡过头哦而感到担忧。“渚君，你没事吧？”

他总算体会到什么叫做羞愤欲死。

他胡乱搪塞着理由，把被子被单一股脑塞到衣柜的最下层，再谨慎地盖上一大堆衣物。

一整天他看赤羽业的眼神都躲躲闪闪。

连拿早餐的面包时不小心碰到对方的手，他都飞快地跳开了来，撂下一句去收拾东西就忍无可忍地跑开。

半夜更是翻来覆去睡不着，生怕自己思想的那股躁动劲儿还没过去。

好不容易睡得迷糊些了，耳边却传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

潮田渚一皱眉。

他睁开了眼。

正巧就和脱光了正打算掀他被子的赤羽业对上视线。

两人迷之沉默了很久，气氛诡异到极点。

还是赤羽业脸皮厚些。

“安心好省的田螺先生服务，包您满意。”

 

 

FIN

 

渚：怎么能趁人不备做这样的事！  
业：渚君，你是不是忘了我们已经交往两年了。  
渚：......如果不是业君每次要把痕迹弄在那么显眼的位置我会不让你进我房间吗！！！  
业：不让我进房间我是可以进渚君的梦里哦？（悄悄的把渚房间的备用钥匙藏起来）


End file.
